


no one likes the green-eyed monster

by slytherbyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Frustration, Immaturity, Insecurity, Introspection, Invalidation, Jealous Kim Jongin | Kai, Jealousy, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherbyun/pseuds/slytherbyun
Summary: Jongin was being jealous over a scene in his drama, and Kyungsoo was not having any of it.





	no one likes the green-eyed monster

**Author's Note:**

> It was my birthday yesterday, and I wanted to post this for my birthday. It got delayed because of school, but here I am!  
> Inspired by headcannons made by C, M, and myself.

“I just recently started watching TV. Reality shows are my hobby.”

_Gee, thanks._

When EXO arrived at the dorm, you could feel the tension in the air. Today was supposed to be one of the happiest days of their lives. Their new album “Don’t Mess Up My Tempo” just got released, and they were starting promotions as well. They’ve all been waiting for this day to come since the fans and they themselves have been filled with so much anticipation. Sad as it may be, the press conference for the album ended on a sour note between Jongin and Kyungsoo.

When Jongin was asked about his thoughts on Kyungsoo’s new drama, 100 Days My Prince, all he said was that he watches reality shows, and basically just told the whole world that he didn’t watch Kyungsoo’s drama. Of all people, Kyungsoo would expect Jongin to be the one who’s the most excited about the show, but he thought wrong. He was hurt because he could have said something else and not make it seem like he was invalidating his work. However, he did exactly that: invalidate him as an actor.

“Hyung?” Sehun went to talk to Junmyeon, who was on the phone with their manager. He felt that tension, and he hated tension inside the dorm.

“Alright, manager-nim. Bye,” Junmyeon hung up the phone and turned to Sehun. “What’s wrong, Sehun?”

“Kyungsoo hyung and Jongin hyung aren’t okay.”

Junmyeon looked at the both of them, who were at opposite areas of the living room. Kyungsoo was busy cooking, while Jongin was fixing the Christmas decorations beside the television set. The two have never been this awkward with each other before, and everyone could sense that whatever happened back at that press conference was bad.

“Junmyeon,” Minseok called him. He went to stand beside their leader, wanting to address the elephant in the room. “I told Baekhyun and Jongdae to talk to Kyungsoo. Do you want to be the one to talk to Jongin?”

“Alright, hyung,” Junmyeon obliged. “I’ll bring Chanyeol with me. He has experience on this issue too.”

Minseok just smirked. “Don’t forget how Yixing was when you had to kiss those girls for Rich Man.”

Junmyeon gave out a deep sigh. “Well, here we go again, I guess.”

\------

Baekhyun and Jongdae went to bug Kyungsoo, who seemed sullen after the showcase for their new album. They knew Kyungsoo felt a bit down because of what Jongin said, about watching ( _or not watching_ ) his drama. They’ve both been arguing about it since the reading of the script, and they haven’t been on good terms since then.

All because of a goddamn kissing scene.

“Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun started jumping on his bed, while Jongdae sat on his desk chair. Kyungsoo didn’t want to talk to anyone right now. He felt as if his efforts as an actor were dismissed by his boyfriend just because he had to kiss someone from the drama. The kiss didn’t even mean anything to him; it was just purely for work. Jongin’s reaction was unwarranted, and it deeply hurt his feelings.

“Kyungsoo, you know Jongin—”

“What?! That he didn’t mean what he said?!” Kyungsoo started shouting out of intense frustration. He tried to stay silent all throughout the showcase, not letting the members down and let them be happy. It was just too hard for him to contain everything he’s been feeling since he got the project. It felt like he was at fault for pursuing acting. He liked the storyline, and he tried to negotiate and call the kissing scene off, but it wasn’t possible. He did everything that he cound, and it still felt like his own boyfriend couldn’t trust him.

“Soo,” Baekhyun started to calm him down. “You have to talk to Jongin about what happened at the press conference. This can’t go on forever.”

Kyungsoo stayed silent with him plopped on the bed beside Baekhyun. Both Jongdae and Baekhyun couldn’t help but feel bad for Kyungsoo because he literally didn’t do anything wrong—it was for work.

“He’s right, though,” Jongdae added. “You have to resolve this. You both have come a long way, and you’ll let a kissing scene break you guys up? You guys have gone through tougher times than these.”

“Aside from that, I know you hate bringing the other members into this, but what if this does affect the dynamic of the group? Fans will notice,” Baekhyun sat up from his lying position. “They already noticed the coldness between the two of you.”

_Damn, why are our fans so observant?_

Kyungsoo lets out a big sigh. He hates being the one to cause problems in the group, especially since they have been nothing but supportive of him and Jongin since they started going out. It was a huge struggle for the both of them because they know that one wrong move, everything will fall apart—not only for them, but also for the whole group.

“I don’t think Jongin thinks it’s just a kissing scene though,” Kyungsoo just picked up his script for the next installment of Along With The Gods and started reading it. Baekhyun and Jongdae took that as their cue to leave, and left Kyungsoo alone with the thoughts in his head.

\------

“You’re acting like a big baby and you know it.”

Junmyeon was having a discussion with both Jongin and Chanyeol in his room. He was seated on the desk chair across Jongin, Chanyeol was on the floor, and Jongin was on Junmyeon’s bed. Chanyeol was there to help Junmyeon knock some sense into Jongin’s head, as he dealt with jealousy issues before between him and Baekhyun when he also had to kiss his female lead in a movie.

“Hyung, he kissed her. He kissed her full-on for forty-five seconds,” Jongin started to argue with Junmyeon.

“For a drama.”

“Jongin, don’t you think you’re blowing this out of proportion?” Chanyeol finally broke his silence. “I get that you’re jealous of Soo kissing someone else, but don’t you think you took it way too far?”

“But hyung—”

“Jongin,” Junmyeon looked at him and had his hand on his shoulder. “You might have hurt Kyungsoo’s feelings by your actions.”

“He just wanted to pursue acting, Jongin. The kiss didn’t mean anything to him, and you know it,” Chanyeol chimed in.

Jongin felt bad. He was just jealous of the fact that his boyfriend got to kiss someone for the whole world to see. He didn’t consider the fact that through him ignoring Soo, dismissing his drama like it’s nothing, and a whole other bunch of nonsense that he wouldn’t like to go back on, he hurt his boyfriend’s feelings. He has no excuses—he was an immature little shit, and he has no idea how to fix the mess he made.

“Hyung…” Jongin was already crying at this point. Junmyeon could only hug Jongin and make him calm down.

“It’s not too late to apologize,” Chanyeol encouraged him. “I think he’s just waiting for you.”

Jongin tried to get his breathing back to normal. His chest was tightening, and his heart was feeling very heavy from the intense guilt he’s carrying. The only thing Junmyeon could do was calm him down, get him to breathe properly, and let him express his frustrations.

“Jongin, Chanyeol’s right. There’s still time to talk to Soo,” Junmyeon told him. “Everything will be alright.”

“How will we come out of this with him not hating me?” Jongin whispered, and the two older guys could feel the pain in his voice.

“You just have to trust him, Jongin,” Junmyeon told him softly. “You have to trust in each other.”

\------

Someone was knocking on Kyungsoo’ door.

Everyone knew that he hated being disturbed whenever he was going over a script or trying to learn a song. It wouldn’t be impossible for the members to not know that he's busy, given that Baekhyun and Jongdae talked to him. They would have told everyone by now that he would like to be left alone.

“Baekhyun, I don’t wanna talk right now,” Kyungsoo shouted, not even looking up from the script he’s reading. He has the new album playing softly to get himself together. The song playing at that moment was Ooh La La La, which was actually Jongin’s song on the album.

Someone just knocked again, and this time, louder than the first try. It annoyed Kyungsoo to no end, so he just went up to open the door.

“Can’t you take a—”

He stopped midsentence because he saw a teary-eyed Jongin in front of him. Nothing could ever compare to the pain he feels when he sees Jongin crying.

“What’s wrong?”

Kyungsoo put his negative feelings aside, and let Jongin enter the room. No matter how mad he was at the younger one, he couldn’t turn him away when he’s crying. He loves him too much to do that.

“I’m…” Jongin started to say. “I’m sorry.”

When Kyungsoo heard his boyfriend apologize, he couldn’t stop the tears from brimming around his eyes and eventually fall. He only hugged Jongin, letting the both of them cry everything out. They haven’t been communicating properly since the script reading for 100 Days My Prince, so now that they’re able to be honest with their feelings again, there’s no holding them back.

“I’m sorry for being an immature jerk,” Jongin tried to say in between crying. “I was just jealous, but you didn’t deserve the cold treatment, and I’m sorry, hyung.”

Kyungsoo just hugged Jongin tighter. He knew Jongin meant his words. The fact that he came to his room to apologize was enough for him. They were young, their relationship was fairly young, they were relatively just starting to open up about their feelings.

“I didn’t mean to make you feel like you’re not good as an actor,” Jongin confessed. “I watched the drama, and it was good. You were amazing. Know that I’m so proud of you, hyung.”

If Kyungsoo wasn’t crying already, this just hit the spot. All he needed to know was that Jongin was proud of his accomplishments the same way that he was proud about his. He wished that the both of them would lift each other up, and for them to be happy for each other’s successes. Regardless of a kissing scene, his boyfriend was proud of him.

That’s what matters.

“You’re forgiven, and I’m sorry too.”

Jongin looked into his eyes, and all Kyungsoo could feel were butterflies in his stomach. “I love you, hyung,” Jongin kissed his forehead and wiped his tears away.

“I love you, and only you, Nini.”

Everything will be alright moving forward. Kyungsoo knew that Jongin would try to tame the jealous bear inside him. He knows that no matter what happens, they just have to trust each other and be more open about their feelings. Communication is key, and a little honesty goes a long way.

**Author's Note:**

> It kinda got messy towards the ending:(  
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
